Teenage Dream
by brencon
Summary: Jackson's birthday and how he dreams it could've been. Various POV's. Short one-shot.


Thanks to DanglingHearts for the beta.

_

* * *

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
_

I laugh as Sol pots another ball, before asking if anyone wanted another drink. Joe raised his empty pint glass as he used his free hand to pull the cue from Sol's hand.

"You two best not start another bitching fest, I'd rather like to stay here for the night if you don't mind!" I suggest, sighing as I pull myself from the comfort of my seat.

"Eh, it was just the once, and it was all his fault!" Sol defends himself, releasing the cue to Joe.

"Oi, you were the one swinging the cue around your head! You smashed that light, not me!" Joe replys. I just chuckle and move to the bar.

I order two pints as I rest against the counter. It's my 23rd birthday today... and I'm out drinking with my mates. Aaron's sulking at home, blaming his mood on Ryan's arrest. But I know. It's my friends. He doesn't like them. They're too 'gay' for his liking.

His loss. I'm gonna enjoy the night for what it is and have a good time. We've been here a few hours already and it's good so far.

But I keep hearing this continuous clicking in the back of my mind. I shrug it away and pay for the drinks. I head back to where we are sitting and it all suddenly goes dark. I barely keep a grip on the glasses in my hands as I feel a kiss planted on my cheek.

"Guess who?"

Aaron's voice is low; sends shivers up my spine. I smirk as his hands fall from my face and his arms envelope themselves around my waist.

"Changed your mind?"

"Yeah – I'm sorry for going off on one. I don't mean to be like a yo-yo, I just..." Aaron whispers against my neck, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"I know. But, I'm glad you're here. I missed you," I admit, not caring if he's scared of that admission or not – it's the truth and I have to tell him.

"I did too," he replies quietly, kissing my neck as we shuffle towards my mates.

"Lookee what we have here! Looks like he grew a pair!" Sol exclaims as I place the glasses on the table top and collapse onto the couch, dragging Aaron down beside me. He takes a deep breath before taking my hand in his. I smile and he blushes.

"I was gonna get a drink..." he pouts and I can't help but laugh at him.

"I'll let you free in a minute, okay? I just wanna sit here with you for a few minutes, okay? Just like this?" I ask; I beg. He relents and even goes as far as to wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me tight against his chest. His cheeks burn bright red but he doesn't let up.

EEE

An hour later and we are all well on our way to stupid-drunk. Aaron, being late to the celebrations, has designated himself as the sober one.

And yet he doesn't fight me when I hold his hand in mine; when I hug him tight; when I kiss him.

Another round of shots have been downed. Sol and Joe have decided to try and pull. And a slow song has just started playing. I use my best puppy dogs eyes as I drag Aaron to the dance floor.

We slow dance around the floor, kissing and laughing. The clicking is quieter than before, but now I hear someone crying. I push the thought away and we continue to sway.

EEE

It's 3am, the lads have pulled and we've gone our separate ways. Aaron guides me home and we continue to talk and laugh and giggle as we kiss and divest ourselves of clothing. We collapse to the bed, limbs entwined and our kiss soft and needy.

And I suddenly say, clear as anything, "I love you."

And he stops, he takes a breath, and he replies.

"I love you too, Jay."

EEE

"Jackson, it's me. Can you hear me? Look, if you can, just make a move or something," I sniffle, rubbing at my face as my tears stream.

"I told you I wasn't gonna lose ya, and I mean it. Look, you're gonna be alright, the ambulance is coming," I take a deep breath, steadying my voice. "Please, I'm sorry... for everything."

I hear the sirens, they're coming!

"Jackson please don't leave me, not like this."

EEE

The next morning arrives too soon, the smell of bacon and eggs draws us from the pit that is my room. My mam is there, making breakfast like I'm 12 again. But I'm grateful for it. I need sustinence.

Aaron hasn't stopped smiling all morning... It's such a sight to behold.

But the noise I'm hearing doesn't leave... It's still there, the sound of someone sobbing. The clicking has been replaced with a continuous beeping.

EEE

"Right, no one's looking now, so how 'bout you open those eyes eh?" I ask, my voice calm, soothing... I'm too worn out for anymore tears. But nothing happens. And I feel the calm drain from my body. All my strength is gone.

My little boy is lost in the wilderness of his mind... and there's nothing I can do to help.

EEE

We climb into the van and head back to Emmerdale before 9am, work beckons. And we still haven't stopped laughing. We kiss and touch as we saunter into the cafe for a coffee before work starts, and sit at a table beside the computer and he's stroking my hand with his... in public, in front of everyone! (Well, Brenda and Viv, but still!)

"I've gotta go, or Cain will have my head on a platter." He begrudgingly says at 8:58am.

"Me too... well, Declan wouldn't kill me cause he couldn't take me, for I am a manly man! But still, he pays my rent!"

"So, lunch in my place?"

"That's a weird nickname for my pe-" I start, before he kisses me quiet.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_


End file.
